


Mistake

by blackrider11



Series: I Can't Believe I Wrote This, This is Good [5]
Category: Kipo and the Age of Wonderbeasts (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Blood, Cannibalism, Chapter 4 entered Squik territory for me, I have made a terrible mistake, Incorrect medical procedure is incorrect, but i posted it anyway, i am actually sorry, so there's that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22393387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrider11/pseuds/blackrider11
Summary: Why? Why did she do it. She just had to open up the cage. Couldn’t help herself. But the man had just seemed so nice. A mistake. A terrible mistake. Too trusting, she had once been told described her.
Series: I Can't Believe I Wrote This, This is Good [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/428743
Comments: 17
Kudos: 84





	1. Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Kipo is around 9 (give or take a year) in this.

Kipo curled up on the floor, it wasn’t comfortable but she didn’t deserve the comfort of bed at the moment. It was her fault. She could see it in their eyes when she had woken up. And then she had run. Just run, almost made it to the outskirts before turning back. She had to own up for it. The mistake.

Why? Why did she do it. She just had to open up the cage. Couldn’t help herself. But the man had just seemed so nice. A mistake. A terrible mistake. Too trusting, she had once been told described her.

Stupid Kipo. She curled in further on herself. Stupid, stupid, stupid.

Unlike everyone else, she’d gotten off easy. While it was nasty looking, the wound that had diagonally marked her chest would fade to a scar. Furthermore, she might have a concussion, maybe, doubtful considering who she was. But it was better than dead, which is what the escapee was now, or still unconscious with an eye missing. She didn’t remember much after getting hit. She remembered running in desperation and the knife as she had pushed the one who raised her out of the way. And the pain. He had thrown her out and yowled for help before the doors had closed upon them. Then she had lost consciousness and then, and then

A knock. She whimpered.

“Kipo? I know you’re there, I can smell you.” She didn’t answer. A sigh. “He’s asking for you.”

Immediately she was on her feet, door open, looking up at the nurse. “He’s awake?”

“Yes, and he refuses to sleep until he sees you.”

Kipo ran, skidding to a stop before the door that held the one that raised her behind it. She froze, took a breath, it still smelled like fresh blood, and entered.

“Kipo,” came the groan on the bed.

“Scar!” Coming up just short of the wounded occupant. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry.”

“Hush, and come up here.” She did and lay against him where he prompted. Carefully positioning herself so she didn't aggravate any injuries.

“Scar,” she whispered as she buried her face in the crook of his neck, “I’m sorry.” She took a breath, he smelled like home, it was calming.

“Just as long as you’ve learned your lesson. Now tell me, what did we learn?”

“Humans can’t be trusted.”

She felt him smile and felt just a little bit better. A little bit braver.

“Can I ask you a question?”

“Of course.”

“Who was he?”

She felt the vibration of his growl as his voice dropped and he spoke, “Lio. Lio Oak.”


	2. No Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How it all goes down for Lio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: We’re going back in time a bit. Less dark, more… it’s not fluff, it’s uh… background? I honestly tried to make him seem bad, but couldn’t. Also, someone please write a darker fic soon, because I refuse to have this monopoly. I also, um, may have realized I was off by apocalypse time by 200 years. So that's been adjusted to be accurate now.

_ One Year Before _

Lio Oak sat and waited in the dim light. It was silent, save for his breathing and the light rain outside. But he could have sworn there had been a movement, it had looked almost human in shape. Yet, it had been outside of the walls Hugo had built to keep his kind in. Not that he knew for sure that there were other humans in there, but he’d heard the guards talk about them. Hugo had built a special cage just for him, you know, for old times sake. He had been fed by things that seemed almost human in manners but once visual contact had been confirmed, it was obvious how inhuman they truly were. He had studied their movements enough, mostly to stop from going mad, well madder, to note the differences. None of them moved the way a human would, at least, he didn’t think so. Except this one.

It was quite possible that the shape he had seen, might have seen, thought he’d seen, was just a product of insanity. Even Hugo’s, he refused to call him by that ridiculous name he’d chosen, “polite talks” could ground him for only so long before he succumbed to the inevitable. He had thought about it before and he knew that it was only a matter of time before he became a gibbering mess begging for freedom, willing to do anything for it. In his darker moments, he could see him becoming nothing but rage and violence.

Hugo. Rage burned in Lio’s chest at the unfairness of it all. He’d lost his wife, his baby, and his world under the span of eight or nine hours. Could have been longer. But it was probably nine hours, he’d run the math hundreds if not thousands of times. And it had happened because he had been asleep. God, he had been… wait. He squinted, was that movement?

“Hello?” Nothing. He sighed, of course there wasn’t anything there. “You’re just seeing things. This is it, you’re finally going crazy. Loco, insane,  미친 .” Heh, his wife used to call him that.

“What was that last word? Mii-chayn?”

If Lio had the mute ability to shed his skin out of fright, he would have done so. “Who? What?”

“Sorry, sorry.” Now that he was expecting a response, it sounded...young and female? “Hi, I’m Kipo. It’s nice to meet you.”

Kipo, huh, that was a name they had discussed, never decided on one though.

“Where?”

“Ah, above you.”

“Above?” He muttered squinting his eyes to look. It was pitch darkness all around outside of his cage, after all it was supposed to be night, or at least he thought it was. It was hard to tell when his cage gave off a constant source of light.

“Can humans not see in the dark?”

“No.”

”Ha! I knew it wasn’t just me!” Not a human then, that was unfortunate. But it was still the first friendly voice he’d heard in years.

“I’m going to assume you’re not human. So if I can ask, what are you?”

“Dunno. Scar doesn’t know either.”

“Scar?” Don’t think about it, it probably wasn’t him.

“Scar-le-mag-ne.” It was, why wouldn’t it be. Although, the probably cub? Pup? Child, he decided, was probably closed to Hugo if they could get away with calling the murderer “Scar”. Scarlemagne, that name. Lio took a deep breath, don’t scare the kid. Besides Hugo, who really only came by to gloat or boast about his future plans, no one really talked to him. He had known that looking forward to the visits meant that he was starved for company. And if this child was able to sneak in here and maybe willing to come back. It would at least be a nice change of pace. And maybe, just maybe, it could be a way out.   
  


“Tell me," Lio said settling onto his back. "What do you know about stars?” 

* * *

_ Present _

Lio woke to the sound of metal banging. He didn’t bother to move, it was probably just food being delivered. But when it clicked, that was the exact sound of a door being unlocked. The door squeaked open, well now that was unusual. If it was Hugo finally coming to kill him, he was taking his time. Lio waited, counting the footsteps silently, it had to be just right and he could escape. Except, it didn’t have the same gait as Hugo, coming in slower, smaller, but steady pace.

He sat up and turned to face, “Kipo?”

She squeaked, both startled and an affirmation. She had moved quickly backward, now outside the cage of the door.

Honestly, he’d never actually seen her. She had been careful to be just outside the radius that the light had shown, smart for however old she was. Being able to properly see her now, he realized that she was possibly several years younger than initially guessed. But some mutes matured fast so it was equally possible that she was considered an adult. Not that their interactions had indicated so. She looked so… human for one who claimed not to be one. But she could have a tail somewhere under the layers of clothes she was wearing. Besides the clothes she also wore an ill-fitting silver mask, not unlike those he’d seen on other humans.

“Kipo, why are you here?”

“Shh. We gotta go.”

“Kipo, what’s going on?” He asked gently even as he moved quickly toward the cage exit.

Her eyes darted toward him and then off to where he knew the hall doors. “He’s going to kill you.”

“So what’s the plan?”

“We’re going to get you out.” Alright then, no plan. He moved toward the hall doors and listened. Nothing. No patrol. Odd. He put his hand on the knob. When Kipo’s gloved hand tugged it away and shook her head. 

“Wha-?” She motioned for him to listen.

Thump, thump, thump. That was the sound of a frog coming down the hall. He hadn’t heard it even in the near silence. They waited there until it had passed.

“This way,” Kipo whispered opening the door and following the frog.

They made it a few meters before Kipo tugged him into an unlit crawlspace just as another patrol went by.

“Are the preparations finished?” That was Hugo. The voice echoed metallic through the space. There was an affirmation. “First on the list tomorrow then. Afterall one needs to attend to business before pleasure.” Lio wanted to listen more, but Kipo was already moving. He followed quietly.

“Kipo, I need supplies.” He said when they were a safe distance away. She looked at him blankly.    
“Like a weapon.” Nothing. “Shiny pointy things.” That she understood that and took the next left before opening the door on the right. Lio stopped and stared. These were artifacts from before. He picked up a knife and grabbed the nearest belt to secure it to his person. Hugo had stockpiled a lot old weapons, and in relatively good repair, which meant he was closer to his goal than Lio had initially believed. He needed to end it now, he could avenge Song, and prevent Hugo’s plans of domination. He just needed a weapon. But what about Kipo? She was bouncing from one leg to another. Lio grabbed the lightest shortsword that he could reach.

“Let’s go,” Lio said as he began to form a plan. When they had to hide in another dark aea, he took his chance. The hilt of the knife came down on her head, praying that it was just enough and he didn’t accidentally kill her.

“I’m sorry,” he said as she fell. “But this has to end now.” Then he slipped back into the hallway toward where Hugo’s voice was coming from. He nudged open the door. Hugo and a rodent mute were the only ones there. He could do this. Taking out the sword, he still kept the knife in his dominant hand. He had a plan. He could do this, he could do this. The knife left his hand as he entered. It was a lucky shot but both mutes had turned to look at him and the rodent dropped clutching its paws to its eye.

“How did you escape?” Hugo spat angrily. “No matter. I was planning on waiting until tomorrow, but this will be much more fun.”

To say the fight was even would be giving Lio too much credit. Even with the other mute down he was hard pressed to keep up with the primate. Lio was full of wounds and bruises while Hugo had a few scratches. WIth each piece of flesh that came off the human, Hugo appeared to become more assured of his victory. But Lio knew how to play the long game, and he knew that overconfidence could be anyone’s downfall. So when Hugo finally made a mistake, he took his chance. Knocking his opponent off center, he reared back to slash down at his long time tormentor and felt it hit, but not his intended target. A smaller body had run forward and covered the primate’s body with its own. With the masked knocked off and in the lit space, Lio saw the face of his companion for the first time. Horror crashed down upon him, he knew those facial features. It was just one second, that lasted just short of forever, he knew.

“Song?” Except, no, that was the wrong name, it wasn’t right but it wasn’t wrong either. The spell over Lio was broken by a cry of rage as Hugo leapt forward and buried both feet into his rib-cage, throwing him against the far wall. He barely felt the impact against his head as it slammed into it. He did however, acutely feel the metal pipe that his midsection had been impaled on. Dazed, he watched his attacker throw Kipo, (his daughter?) out of the room. Hugo slammed the doors shut and turned toward the man on the ground.

“You better hope she lives, or I will find a way to bring you back and ensure that your second death is much more painful than this.”

“That’s-”

“Song’s daughter. Not yours,” Hugo said as he swung the knife the human formerly wielded. And unlike Lio, he did not miss his intended target.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Lio says “michin” at least that’s how it is translated into English lettering, it’s Korean. I’m actually not sure if Song is Korean or Chinese, I went with Korean because it appears that the voice actor has ancestry there, although Kipo’s voice actor has Japanese ancestry… *shrugs*. I just don’t know Chinese as well as I know Korean (which is only about 5 words, Chinese I think I know 2?) so Korean it is. I have an ideas for Scarlemagne and Song but that's a whole other issue and I don't know if I'll ever get around to writing them. Also... cannibalism would be involved in Scarlemagne's chapter so there's that...


	3. Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the worst chapter I've written. I may re-write but I'm not writing anymore after this for a while, unless the next chapters (Song/Kipo/Wolf, yes there's three potential ones) decide to write themselves through my fingers. Song's chapter would likely be ridiculously long and would probably be titled "Consequences".

Perhaps it was better this way. Kipo had learned a valuable lesson. Several if he did it right, it would take a certain finesse to get her to see it his way, but she did always strive to please him. And that made her a valuable asset. Someone who acted out of friendship, loyalty, and not fear was not a familiar sight in his world. The last one had died because of it. Paid for it in blood by his hand. And for that he valued highly the gifts that it had given. His freedom, and this child.

Scarlemagne looked down at the last true remnant of his past. It might be kinder if he just put her down. He could kill her, here and now, while she was asleep in his arms. She was so small still, she wouldn't put up much of a fight. His fur was still damp from where she had cried against it. If she was dead, she couldn’t be hurt anymore. He forced the thought from his head. Dead meant breaking a promise, and while he had broken many in his time, he wasn’t inclined to break _that_ particular one. Even if she could sometimes be a nuisance. Incessant questions, not following instructions, trying to pet or worse hug (and he swears this by the graying of his fur) _everything_. Somehow she always managed to see the good in others, whether they deserved it or not.

But tonight had proved that he couldn’t protect her forever. It was bad enough that most mutes he employed only tolerated her because of his insistence. It had taken a particularly vicious first example to ensure they had fallen in line. Now he would have to downplay this disaster, somehow. Luckily this incident had involved Mateo, who of course would be compensated accordingly. At least he seemed to _like_ Kipo or at least enough to indulge some of her more… physical inclinations. If he woke up that is.

Humans. If there were two traits they possessed to a madening degree, it was the knack they had for getting into trouble and the capacity to cruelty. He had thought that Song was an abnormality in the amount of trouble, most humans he kept didn’t get into half as much, but then Kipo had come along and perhaps it was more genetic than he’d initially thought. He’d had to address that, but how? Humans did have a large capacity for violence, maybe he could redirect those tendencies in such a way that could benefit them both. An idea, then a plan began to form in his mind.

* * *

“Kipo,” Scarlemagne watched as the girl flinched at the sound of his voice. He had tried to make it sound gentle, but that came difficult to him. “Eat.” She’d been pushing around her food for the last ten minutes, taking bites only when prompted. “Please.” This had been going on for two days and her guilt was still oozing into the atmosphere. It was making it very difficult to enjoy the meal. Which was a waste, because this was a delicacy that he’d ordered specially prepared.

“Kipo, I’ve been thinking,” Her head snapped toward him, terrified. “I don’t want a repeat of recent events, so I’ve called the Mod Frog Boss-”

“Don’t send me away. Please. I’ll do better. Please, it won’t happen again.” He blinked, he hadn’t accounted for that. She fell silent as his mind swiftly worked through what she said. He could work with that.

“I’m not sending you away, I asked her to send someone to train you.” Asked, more like ordered. The instant relief that Kipo felt, followed by confusion was easily read on her body. Predictable.

“Train me?”

“How to defend yourself, I don’t want you hurt again.” Or himself in danger over something as stupid as human trust.

“Sir,” a small mammal addressed Scarlemagne. On his nod she continued, “you asked to be notified of any changes, Mateo is awake.”

“Very well. Make sure he is comfortable.” The possum bowed as she left. He turned toward Kipo, who was clearly using all her self control to keep from running to the infirmary. “Eat first, then you may go.” She scarfed down the food, he taught her better than that, but she was already out the door with a “thatwasverygoodthankyoubye”. He wondered if she knew Mateo would never recover his eye, and the dagger had done some damage to his brain. Usually, Scarlemagne would have put him out of his misery since there was no more use for him, but he had taken a gamble. Time would see if it paid off. Besides Kipo liked him, so he could prove useful.

He sighed, she was such a nuisance. Well if the Mod Frog assigned to the job didn’t kill her, maybe he could throw her to the wolves next, and if she survived that… perhaps the timbercats would be willing to take her in for a bit. That might take some “negotiation” though... His plate was empty, he called over a wolf and ordered another serving. In seconds another piece of meat was in front of him. He didn’t know what use she could be but he'd find a way to fit her into his plans. Somehow. It wouldn’t do to put all this work into her for no concrete reason.

As he took a bite, he lamented that it really was too bad human didn’t keep long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Honestly, I don’t think Scarlemagne knows if he cares for her, or not so he gets it wrong a lot. And he sends a lot of mixed signals even in his own brain. Kipo though, is so oblivious, doesn’t care.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um... so... there's terrible example of C-section and blood mentioned in this chapter... so there's that. If it makes you uncomfortable please keep that in mind.
> 
> Incorrect childbirth portrayal is extremely incorrect (feel free to yell at me about it because it is well deserved).
> 
> Squik for me. I'm still kind of shuddering because I tried to look C-section up before my shifts got ridiculous and did not succeed in doing research (AT ALL. Buttons/spooks will kill me if they ever read this, so please don't tell them).

_ Not now. _

Thump. She had run into the table in her distraction.

Song froze. Her eyes flitted over to the sleeping form of Lio in the bed. She silently cursed herself as she counted.

One second.

Two seconds.

Three.

She inched forward cautiously, the drug she’d put in her husband’s drink seemed to be working. He was a sound sleeper but it was still better to be sure, if her adventures on the surface had taught her anything it was to have a backup plan if things went badly. She carefully removed the keys from around his neck, as they slipped off she stifled her sigh of relief as he did not rise. All those weeks of practice paid off, if all went to plan, they’d be back on his neck and he’d be none the wiser when he woke up in the morning or maybe she wouldn’t bother and just leave them in the lab when she left. She wondered exactly when staying had no longer been considered an option as she slipped through the door. It was probably the conversation that she wasn’t supposed to hear. Discussing how to dispose of the experiment. She had hoped,  _ prayed, _ that she would have more time. But it was tonight or never.

_ Not now.  _ She chanted in her head.

Song paused as she closed the door behind her. Still quiet. Good. As the distance between the door and herself increased, she allowed herself to pick up the pace. It still wasn’t fast and was more of a waddle even at full speed but it was still faster than her slow creeping from minutes earlier. Although their rooms weren’t too far from the lab, by the time the door had slid open her feet were aching. She took a moment to inhale oxygen back into her body before moving forward. With the door closed stealth was no longer an issue. The path was familiar although it had been months since she’d been allowed to set foot into this part of the building.

Despite it being night and the metal shades closed, she could tell that the enclosure was still lit. Song wondered if any of the others bothered to even turn it to the night setting while she had been barred from the area. She grimaced, remembering the excuses they gave her. They had successfully managed to keep her from the lab, being under near constant supervision did that, but she had noticed they were rather relaxed when it came to the end of the day. If she hadn’t had other circumstances to worry about, this could have been quite a bit easier. Perhaps the only good thing about the whole predicament, is that she had ample time on her hands to prepare the supplies they would need.

She rapped on the window to the enclosure to let the occupant know. Two short, one long, tap all the fingers, repeat once. No response, but she did hear the sound of rustling inside. Did he think she’d forgotten about him, was scared of him, angry? None of those were true. But considering how they had parted, the cause of her being banned from the lab for her “safety”, she wouldn’t blame him if he did. Lio had complained how difficult he was being and if he continued to not cooperate, they’d be forced to take drastic measures. Which is why she was here now. Tonight. Standing at the one door that would enable him to escape from this place.

_ Not fucking now! _ She growled in her head.

He flinched when he saw her and hid his face. He still seemed so young to her despite being considered fully grown.

“We’re leaving,” she told him firmly. The moment he met her eyes, she gasped. There was a scar across his forehead, it looked recent. As much as Song wanted to ask there was no time, and getting him away from this place had jumped to the most important bullet. She looked down, well, maybe the second most important bullet on the list of things to do tonight. They successfully made it to the bags she had placed for this exact purpose.

They shared a look.  _ Ready?  _ She silently inquired. He nodded and picked up the pack and the heaviest of the two bags. It took both his hands but it didn’t stop him from trying to grab the last one. Her smile was cut off by a sharp pain, that was a bad sign. If they didn’t-

_ Too late _ .

She watched as Scarlemagne stiffened and together they shared a look of horror and panic. He shed the bags he’d just picked up. Together they partly hobbled, part dragged, part carried themselves back to the lab. It was only after the door was securely closed that Song allowed herself to give voice to her pain. She collapsed against the nearest table, scattering lab equipment to the ground, when Scarlemagne temporarily let go to get a better grip on her. Song shook her head as though that would help with the pain. She lowered herself to the floor, wincing as her palms skidded against some shards of glass. If she could just rest a moment, just for a moment, she could make it up onto the table. She let out a heavy breath, just  _ breathe _ .  _ Breathe _ . They could do this. She had to get onto the table. That  _ damn table _ that was nearby yet felt thousands of miles away. Don’t focus on the pain, what needed to happen, focus on that. Song forced herself to focus on the next steps. What did she need now?

“Bag,” she gasped, struggling to get up. The blood was still dripping in rivers down her legs as she forced herself to a standing position. He looked torn between doing what she said and helping her, but it was less than a second and he was out the door and down the hall. She could hear his paws pounding, all manner of stealth forgotten. She flopped awkwardly onto the table before he managed to get back. Breathing harder than she had just a few scant seconds ago.

What had she read? Push, keep pushing. Just keep pushing. Breathe! She had to breathe. Focus on that. Her mind raced, the million possibilities it could go wrong going through her head when intense pain interrupted the panic. She forced herself to not think about what could happen, for now just focus on now. What could she do now? Push.

She didn’t know how long it had been since she had first entered the lab earlier that night. She didn’t know when he had returned. She didn’t know how much blood she was losing. All there was, was pain, and breathing, and a short rest. As time passed, the steady feeling that something was wrong grew.

“Scar.” He leaned in. “Save the baby.” He shook his head, she knew he didn’t want to do this. And although she stopped pushing, the pain did not cease. “Please. Save the baby. You have to.” She looked down at the table, the sides by her legs were covered in blood, too much. “You know what you have to do.”

“I-I don’t-”

“You have to. And I’m sorry. I’m-” An influx of pain cut off the rest of the sentence even as she thought it.  _ More than you could possibly know _ . “Please, if you don’t we’ll both die.” This, this was not how it was supposed to go. They were supposed to have more time. Back when Lio and her had decided to try for a baby, even knowing the inherent risks it posed to her, Song had gotten hold of every possible book that detailed anything about delivery. Scarlemagne had always loved listening to her read, and together they had read it over a dozen times.

One of them had detailed the C-section procedure and Scarlemagne knew it. She’d caught him practicing once with his food before their forced separation. She hadn’t seen it since, until tonight, the book had nearly been worn through when she had spotted it in his enclosure earlier. “I believe in you. Once it’s out, inject them with the syringe in the small bag.” They didn’t have pain killers for this and it was going to hurt. She had spent decades on the formula for herself with her brother before his death, to prevent her children from carrying her genetic disease and associated risks that she would have eventually succumbed to. It was a gamble, but she had faith in her science. If it worked, her baby would live a healthy life and hopefully, the Gods be good, a happy one.

The first cut caught her by surprise, a thin red trickle neatly expanding. She wasn’t awake for the second one. As Song passed in and out of consciousness, her only thoughts of hope were interrupted with bouts of pain but she held on, she wanted to see her baby. She held onto that thought, she wanted to see Kipo. She knew she was saying words, but if they were coherent she had no idea and there was no one but Scarlemagne to hear.

At long last, there was the distant sound of a baby crying. “Kipo,” Song whispered exhausted.

“Hugo, what have you done?” Lio couldn’t be here, he couldn’t be  _ here _ . “WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?”

A gunshot and the abrupt silence that followed would be the last two sounds she would hear.

The blood and the panicked look in Scarlemagne's eyes, the last things she would see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is NOT an accurate portrayal of a C-section. Good lord, no. It’s supposed to be border horror and I’m not dealing with looking up C-section procedures because of a fanfiction right now (also, if I looked that up at work and they checked the history, could you imagine?) and I can barely handle children, much less looking at pictures of childbirth. Yes, I am only writing at work during breaks because you know 12+ hour shifts, so it means I can’t translate because I need context to do it accurately for that one monster project.
> 
> I got 1-2 more chapters if I ever get back to writing this but each chapter is supposed to be self-contained one-shots. Which is why it's considered "complete".

**Author's Note:**

> This wouldn't leave me alone. I'm so sorry.
> 
> Basically in this:
> 
> Scarlemagne took Kipo when young. He trains Kipo with Pheromones (kinda), basically some of his pheromones is what she associates with being home and safe, Kipo sets free a man (her father) who tries to kill Scarlemagne, Kipo receives scars from encounter, Scarlemagne uses this to his advantage, Kipo hunts wayward humans that escape from Scarlemagne’s prison, and keeps them contained when Scarlemagne’s not home.
> 
> That said Kipo still likes to hug, pet things, get into trouble, likes Wolf (takes a while but I'm not gonna split up the sisters). Upon meeting Wolf, notices she smells different from all the other humans she knows (blame Scarlemagne’s sent thing) which makes her interested in Wolf, and eventually they do become friends, it just takes a lot longer.
> 
> Feel free to write anything based on this, it just wouldn't leave me alone for a week straight, now hopefully I can get back to OTHER things.


End file.
